


Aunt Wu's tale

by badwriterrr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Kinda, M/M, Soulmates, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr
Summary: What would have happened if Sokka had his future read by Aunt Wu...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	1. aunt wu

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I really love these fics so i thought 'why the fuck not write one'
> 
> So this is that....

“Who’s next?” Asked the old woman who smelt distinctly of cabbage and his grandmother.

Gritting his teeth Sokka stood, stretching as he spoke, “Okay let’s get this over with.”

The old woman grimaced and turned so that Sokka could follow her down the hallway. 

“Wish me luck!” He snorted, glancing back at Aang and Katara. 

“Good luck!” Cheered an unusually bright Aang, which was saying something seeing as Aang was bright all the time.

The fortune-teller, Aunt Wu, led in down a quiet hallway, and in through a pair of sliding shōji doors and into a dark room. It was mostly empty, spare for the large tatami matt splayed in the center. On it was a totally not ominous bowl of bones with a glistening fire and two pillows, one in which Aunt We sunk down into rather gracelessly. 

“The bones never lie,” said the woman gesturing to the pile of what Sokka prayed were just animal remains.

When Sokka didn’t move, she scowled further.“Go on, throw one in the fire— I need to read the cracks in the bones.”

“Right… _that’s totally logical_ …” Yet Sokka did follow her instructions, taking one of the bones from the pile, and helplessly throwing it into the flames. It sizzled for a moment before settling and beginning to split, sharp splits. Deep cracks running through the bone, the fire rising into the air. 

“I see,” said the woman, her face setting, she raised onto her knees and grabbed a jug from beside her, throwing into over the fire, extinguishing it. Yet the bone itself did not falter, small embers of fire glinting with life for just a moment before Aunt Wu reached out and plucked the bone from the smoldering heap. She stared at it for a moment, that it was the most fascinating thing she had seen in her life.

Sokka grinned, “What? Does it say I’m going to be the greatest boomerang bender of all time or something?” 

Still, the woman said nothing.

“Well come on, what does it say?” He grunted impatiently.

“Yes, it seems you have much fighting in your future, surrounded by war and anguish. And pain, much pain. Most of it self inflicted.”

Sokka’s face sunk. Fortune tellers were bogus anyway.

“But there is something strange in your future. Your love line runs deep, hot, as if it is engulfed my fire.” She paused to think, “Mmm, I see it much clearer now. Yes, the fire nation will have great meaning to you and your lover.”

Sokka’s brow furrowed, then lifted suddenly, “Is she hot?”

The old woman sneered then turned the bone over in her hand, smiling to herself again. 

“I see royalty in your future. Yes, your soulmate, a leader of a nation. Someone cut down by fire.”

“Royalty? Like a princess? Woah! Cool!” Cheered Sokka, grinning widely.

Aunt Wu stilled, scanning over a piece of the bone. Over and over, as if to make sure she read it right.

“It says here that you will become a prince of fire.”

“Huh?” Said Sokka squinting at her, “I’m from the water tribe, lady?”

Aunt Wu shook her head, “No I am sure of it. You will become a prince of fire, that is sure.”

“What does that even mean.”

The old woman shrugged, still scanning the bone.

“Your children will grow to take another man's name instead of yours. And you will leave your home for a distance strange land. Yet always you will be surrounded by fire.”

“I— _Well that’s just great isn’t it_.” He said with a humpf, standing up, storming out. 

What a load of BS.

* * *

Sokka stormed out of Aunt Wu’s place, seething.

“Foretuning telling is just a big stupid hoax!” He snapped as the others followed to catch up with him. 

“You’re just saying that because yours was bad,” noted Katara, helplessly grinning.

“That woman was crazy!” Said Sokka, turning back to her. “She said that I’m going to be surrounded by fire my whole life!”

“Maybe she just means metaphorical fire, what else did she say?” Said Aang.

Sokka stopped to pause and think back to his conversation, “Well she did say I was going to marry a princess.”

“Well that’s good isn’t it Sokka?” Offered Katara.

Sokka shook his head, “Yeah but then she said the princess was going to be hurt by fire— and then that I was going to become a fire prince? That doesn’t even make any sense!”

Katara shrugged, “I liked my predictions, my life seems like it’s going to turn out very well.”

Sokka grunted and followed after her. 

None of it was real anyway.

Right?


	2. yue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's rly short. But whatevs...

She was beautiful. Unlike anyone Sokka had ever seen in his entire life. Her hair, white as the snow she walked on. She was like a spirit among men. And she was sitting beside him. It was like a dream come true. He couldn’t help himself. It was like a vision passed before him. 

_ “I see royalty in your future. Yes, your soulmate, a leader of a nation.” _

A princess— just like her. Had this been who Aunt Wu had referred too… Sokka felt giddy.

“So— Uh— you’re a princess? Right?”

The girl just nodded an smiled, Sokka felt his insides go all gooey.

“Someone told me once that I was pretty much a prince.”

On his other side Katara snorted. “Yeah, some hack job old fortune teller that you said was full of it.”

Sokka snapped his head around to face his sister, “Do you mind, i’m having a conversation here.”

And from that moment, Sokka was head over heels. Literally. He may or may not have fallen directly into the canals while trying to talk to her.

It was perfect. She was perfect. 

Maybe fortune tellers aren’t that bad after all.

That was until the black snow started to fall.

_“Someone cut down by fire”_ Aunt Wu had said. 

But he wouldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t. Her father assigned him to protect her. And he would. No matter what it meant. 

And then.

He didn’t.

He lost her to the fire nation.

Just as Aunt Wu had promised.


	3. zuko pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko: I'm coming with you to the boiling rock
> 
> Sokka: Wow, hope this doesn't awaken anything in me...

After Yue, Sokka had stopped believing in all Aunt Wu’s lies. He had Suki now. He was the only one for him, and she didn’t fit into any stupid destiny. Half of the stuff Aunt Wu said didn’t even make sense. A prince of fire, children that weren’t his own, moving away from home? None of it was him, none of that could ever happen. 

Yet he couldn’t stop thinking about what Aunt Wu had said. And what it had meant for Sokka and Yue. Was she his soulmate? Was her death all destined to be from the very beginning. Every night when the team lay in bed, Sokka would look up at the moon and think about what Aunt Wu had told him. 

One night, after a particularly long training session, Sokka found himself sitting beside Zuko, who had only joined their group a day prior.

“You’re a prince right?” Sokka had said without really thinking. 

Zuko had scoffed and let his dark hair fall over his eyes. “Was.”

“So how exactly does one become a prince in the fire nation.”

Zuko scowled and his pale yellow pupils found Sokka’s face. “My dad’s the fire lord. Remember?”

“No— I mean, if they weren’t royalty to begin with.”

Zuko tilted his head, evidently confused, “You’re either born into it— or you marry into it.”

Sokka rolled his eyes, “so there’s no other way?”

Zuko shook his head.

He collapsed onto the ground, “Why do fortune tellers have to be so cryptic.”

Zuko didn’t reply to that, which Sokka was glad about.

Still, even when Zuko stood and left, Sokka stayed. Staring up at the moon. Maybe some part of Sokka wanted Aunt Wu to be right, in a weird way. Maybe if all the other stuff was true, then it would be true that Yue was his soulmate, his one great love. He shouldn’t be thinking about it, not when he had Suki. Yet he couldn’t help himself.

“Fate is cruel,” He said quietly to Yue in the sky. Slowly he felt someone sit beside him. For a strange second, he thought it might be Yue, until they spoke. “You can say that again,” said the banished prince.

Sokka turned, and saw Zuko offering him a bowl of soup.

“Hungry?” He said, not looking as Sokka.

“Always,” Sokka replied, taking the bowl from Zuko. 

“I think the spirits just exist to torment us,” Muttered Zuko, glancing up at the sky, at Yue. When Sokka didn’t reply he went to. 

“It feels like a cruel twist of fate— me being here. I spent my life mission trying to regain my honour after my father cut me down… Now, look at me… Helping the avatar learn fire bending…”

Sokka spent a quick moment thinking about what Zuko had said, then stored it in the fathers part of his brain. Never to be seen again. 

“The fire nation took my mother and my soulmate from me… And some old fortune-teller had the guts to tell me I would one day be the prince of the fire nation. I know it’s all crap but a part of me still wonders about what she said… So much other stuff came true…”

“Well take it from me Sokka, you don’t wanna marry my sister— and that’s the only way you're going to become prince…”

Sokka snorted and returned to gazing up at the sky. 

It eased his mind a little, for some weird reason. 

* * *

Sokka wasn’t entirely sure what had happened in his brain the moment he saw Zuko in that freezer. It seemed to have short-circuited. Because all he saw was that smirk, those eyes— those bright gold eyes. The fire he breathed so carelessly into the air that seemed to waft up to Sokka and make is brain and stomach go all gooey inside. His body stopped working for a moment, all ruined when Zuko rolled down his shirt to reveal the nuts and bolts he was holding— reminding Sokka of their mission. 

Stay focused Sokka!

But the damage had already been done, because he was spiralling. Zuko looked good. Really good. Like good in the way that Suki or Yue looked good. Like in a, please I just want to stick my tongue in your mouth, kind of way. Zuko, looking at him like that had awoken something in him that he wasn’t entirely comfortable with. Something that he had never thought about another guy before— not that he had ever spent much time with a guy his own age before.

It wasn’t until they were soaring back on the stolen war ballon that Sokka’s internal sexuality crisis became a full-blown destiny crisis. 

_I spent my life mission trying to regain my honour after my father cut me down_

_I see royalty in your future. Yes, your soulmate, a leader of a nation. Someone cut down by fire_

A prince cut down by the fire nation. 

He felt like he was going to be sick. He was actually going to throw up. And then—

“You good there buddy?” Said the voice that Sokka was already desperately trying to get out of his head.

“Just peachy— I’m fantastic— amazing. I’m perfect— what makes you say otherwise.”

Zuko moved to crouch beside him.

“Mostly because you’re humming to yourself and sitting in a ball away from everyone else— we just got your father back. I thought you’d be more excited.”

“No, I am… It’s just… I’m confused…”

“Confused about what?” Asked Zuko, staring at him with those eyes— those eyes! 

Sokka couldn’t even reply. He was too busy staring into those stupid stupid glorious umber eyes. 

And then Zuko gives him a quiet smile, and Sokka was pretty sure he just died.

He just wanted Zuko to stop looking at him. He wanted Zuko to grow back that stupid ponytail and go back to hunting them and being stupid and stop looking at his with his stupidly hot face.

Stupid. It was all so stupid. The guy had been good for what? A week? Less than that? And Sokka could feel his heart in his chest. 

And then after a long moment of silence, Zuko left him with his thoughts.


End file.
